nintendousatitlefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Characters and descriptions
the Mario Brothers are Mario & Luigi and they have tons of games and classical hits! Here are some pictures of them!! Mario: A moustached plumber. The game "Jump Man" was Mario back then. His name was Jump Man. Mario's brother Luigi's document is below Mario's. Mario has over 350 games of him and is liscenced by Nintendo. Mario was the first person ever by Nintendo and is in the faceoffs with Sonic from Sega. Mario has gotten a brother Luigi, and Mario is 5 yeas older than his brother, Luigi. Mario was made in 1985. and Luigi was made in 1990. Mario is 25 years old and Luigi is 20. Mario has got new power-ups in his new games like the feather in Super Mario World and the magic balloon in the same game. Also, Mario has the new metal mario outfit, which came from super mario 64. And Mario has more games like "Super Mario Bros. 3", "Super Mario 64", "Mario Kart", and a whole lot more.'' ''Luigi:' Luigi is Mario's brother. Luigi has the name of "Mama Luigi" and he has found Yoshi and Toad before Mario even knew about them. Luigi is the best brother Mario could have. Luigi is 20 years old and is the tallest. Luigi figured out the feather and the tanooki power up. The tanooki suit is from "Super Mario Bros. 3", and can be found in one of the mini games. Skipping to the point, Luigi knows a little more than his brother, and his brother won't admit to it. Luigi has Waluigi as a rival and Mario has Wario. Luigi is a fast finder, but he has a slow pase. ''Princess Toadstool/Peach: Princess Peach is Toadstool back then, and her and Mario are in love while the Princess' friend, Princess Daisy, and Luigi are in love. The princess is always getting captured by the evil Bowser. Bowser's description is below Toad's, so don't rush me. Peach has made a cake for Mario in "Super Mario 64", and the only game she is not targetted by Bowser is in any "Mario Kart " game. The princess and Toad live in the castle that Mario has to find her in "Super Mario 64". Peach lives USE TO 'live far from Daisy until her and Luigi saw each other, now they live much closser to the princess's castle. '' '' ''Toad:' The harmless fungus. Toad lives in the castle with Toadstool. Toad was discovered by Luigi. Toad doesn't have alot about him, but does a couple of facts. Like here's one, Toad gives you information about the castle in "Super Mario 64" and he is also the one who stopped the red bob-omb's not attack the good guys in "Super Mario 64", and the last one I know is Toad tried to make peace with the goombas, but they attacked him. He also tried to tell the goombas that "Bowser is after you guys and you might wanna hide." But they still attacked. ''Bowser: Boswer is the one who attacks Peach. Bowser is also considered to be King Koopa, in the old days. Bowser has 8 koopa kids. Their names are '''Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, Larry, and Bowser Jr. Bowser also has several minions like the goombas, the black bob-ombs, his koopa kids, Dry Bones, and alot more. Bowser is 25 years old like Mario and Bowser was the first villian made. Every time Mario beats him, he grows bigger, stronger, and grows more minions, like Lakitu, King Boo, and the Pokeys. This is all for now, but I'll give more facts in more articles.